I'll Be Waiting
by tippytoes
Summary: It's been seven years, Chihiro haven't seen Haku at all, she starts to think Haku is never going to come, until one night Haku sends Chihiro a dream, asking for help........ PLEASE R&R!
1. Prologue

I'll Be Waiting  
  
This is just something I came up in the middle of the night. It's what I think Chihiro would do often after she left the Spirit World. I'm not sure if it's going to be a one-shot or not, so review and tell me. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chihiro's POV  
  
It had been seven long years. I've been very patient and waited, I trusted him. But I never expected to wait this long. There was one and only one thing on my mind since we moved here when I was ten...Haku.  
  
You lied, Haku. You promised we'd meet again. I looked out the window like I did every night. I looked up at the full moon, just like the one Lin and I saw that night after the stink/river spirit came. How I wish I could see her again. But most importantly, I want to see Haku.  
  
I missed them, they're such good friends, if only I can see them again. I looked down at my homework. It's only half finished, I can't focus. The only thing on my mind, it...Haku.  
  
Maybe he's still trying, I kept telling myself. Maybe, just maybe...no, he can't be. Why should he risk everything for me, just why? I'm not a klutz anymore. Lots of boys from school have asked me out. But I always turned them down. Why? Because of Haku.  
  
I put down my pencil, why do homework when I can't do them right? I looked out the window again, for a second, I thought I saw a white streak flying across the sky. I blinked, and it was gone.  
  
My eyes are plying tricks on me, I concluded. It can't be Haku. But secretly, I wished it were. I can't think about anything else. I sighed, and put my elbows on the windowsill and put my chin on my palm.  
  
"Haku," I didn't even know I said it out loud. Then, I saw the same white streak again, only this time, it lasted longer. I stared at it in alarm, not dare to blink, afraid I might lose it. It flew across the sky, as if searching, it came closer, and close...until I can see it clear, can it be? It is!!! It's Haku!!!  
  
I stood up, I've never been so happy in my life, he didn't lie after all! Haku, I love you...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Ok, I know, it's crappy. But please tell me if you think it should stay a one-shot or I should add another chapter to it. I you want me to add another chapter, give me some suggestions please! I'm sorry if it's really short, but I ran out of ideas. Please review!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 1

Thanks to:  
  
Floweramon  
  
SamuraiGirl  
  
Jezabelle  
  
SweetBitter  
  
Tenshi Anrui  
  
Bookgirl  
  
Ravens of Normandy  
  
InuShemeeko  
  
Silver Dragon Sovereign I  
  
Glitter kitty  
  
Cheddar Cheese  
  
Fire goddess5  
  
WindPrincese1  
  
Daine3  
  
Darkfox the soul of lost hope  
  
Chibidrummergirl  
  
NettikGirl  
  
Girl-Over-Bored  
  
Hexgirl1618  
  
DarkWolve88  
  
Blue_rose_golden_one  
  
*moonshine*  
  
Samurai Katagi  
  
Artemis347  
  
Outcast for Life (thanks for the idea, I think I'll be using that!)  
  
Disclaimer: Do I look like I own anything? I didn't think so either.  
  
~~~~Chihiro's POV  
  
Haku...................? As he got closer, I could see that he was hurt. Scratches and bruises covered him from snout (A/N: he's still in his dragon form remember?) to tail. I dodged out of the way just in time as he flew through the window and landed in my room, smashing almost everything and scraping the wall. Boy are my parents going to kill me later, but right now, the only thing that's important is Haku.  
  
"Haku!" I sat down next to him and lifted his head into my lap. Tears poured down my face like the blood that poured out of his wounds. "What happened to you Haku?" I asked in a hushed whisper. He didn't answer. His eyes were closed as if he's sleeping, then, right in front of my eyes, he started disappearing, like when I was first in the Spirit World. "Wha...?" His eyes suddenly snapped open as his olive green orbs looked right into me, and then I knew what he wanted............... help.  
  
~()~()  
  
"HAKU!!!" what? Haku's gone, my room's not a mess, no streaks in the sky, a half finished homework on the desk. I must have dozed off somehow. But...it felt so REAL. Like he was really here, hurt.  
  
"Hey, something wrong Chihiro?" I heard a knock on the door, great, Mom heard me.  
  
"Um, I'm fine Mom! Just a...dream."  
  
"Oh, ok, you should go to sleep now, it's almost 11," with that, she left. I let out a sigh of relief and looked back to my homework. Great, still not finished. Of course it's not finished, what did I expect, someone to come and do it for me when I was sleeping? I didn't think so. Oh well, I don't have the heart to do it now; I'll just finish it tomorrow. Right now, I have to figure out what that dream was all about.  
  
Sighing again, I took some new clothes to the restroom striped off my clothes then went to shower. I turned on the water and let it run over my body. Why did I have that dream? I mean, it's been so long ago, so why now? Sure, I still think about it everyday, but why didn't I have this dream a long time ago? It's just so frustrating with all these questions and no answer! HOT!!! Hissing, I turned the cold water on more so the water wouldn't be so hot. But soon, it started to grow cold. Gr... Oh well, I'm finished showing anyways. So I turned off the water and dried myself off with a towel, while looking out the window at that big, full moon. I stared at it for a while, waiting, wishing, that Haku would appear and explain everything to me like he did when I first came to the Spirit World. But there was nothing. Giving up, I put on my new clothes and went to bed, praying for Haku to show up in my dreams again, but no such luck.  
  
~~~~~~Next Morning  
  
"CHIHIRO!!! TIME FOR SCHOOL!!!" Ow, my ears, did you really have to yell that loud?  
  
"I'm up, I'm up!" Another day of boring school, another day of stupid teachers that don't know how to teach, another day of daydreaming, oh I just can't wait.  
  
After dressing in my school uniform, I went downstairs to get some breakfast and headed out the door with my backpack after saying a goodbye to my parents, who were getting ready for work themselves. My school's down the hill, which means it's past the 'shortcut' that my dad took that accidentally led to the Spirit World. Everyday, when I pass the road, I would stop and look down the endless road as I wondered if I should go in and try to find out where Haku is myself or wait for him to keep his promise. Everyday I've decided to wait, even if it meant forever. But not today, especially not after that dream I had last night. No, it wasn't a dream, I just know it's not a dream. Ok, I can do this. Taking a deep breath, I took a step into the shaded road that I've not been on for over seven years, and started to walk slowly toward the gates of the spirit world.  
  
~~~TBC  
  
Author note: short, I know. But I didn't really have a lot of time because I have lots and lots of homework and reports. I'll try to make it longer next time. And I've decided to continue the fic for as far as I can. Sorry for those who said they wanted it to be a one-shot! But majority voted for me to continue. PLEASE REVIEW!!! I NEED SOME REVIEWS FOR ME TO CONTINUE!!! 


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SUCH A LONG TIME!!!! I've been pretty busy with school work and all that stuff. But you reviewers and readers really make me feel so good that I had to write more, even though I'm in a bit of a writer's block. I'll try to make the chapters longer, but I'm not really a long-chapter person, so I can't really promise anything, but I'll TRY!!!

Here are the review responses!

**Trallgorda **-Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!

**Aiden Lilith(Ayumi **-Hey, thanks for the review! I really appreciate it!

**Obitpoh **-Thanks for thinking I'm a good writer! It really flatters me! And I know what you mean, Linkin Park does rock!

**tai'sgirl23**-Hehe, thankees. You'll find out in this chapter if Chihiro goes back to the Spirit world or not.

**DarkWolf88 **-Sowwy for not updating in so long again TT. I know what you mean, I really love to see the characters I like suffer too. Weird, aren't we?

**Samurai Katagi **-Thank you! Here's the next chapter, even though it's a bit late….sorry about that.

W**hite Fox 612**-Thanks for the review! It helps me a lot!

Disclaimer- I do not own Spirited Away.

Now, on with the story!

* * *

**  
**

**I'll Be Waiting**

** Chapter 2-The Spirit That Watches Over Me **

----------------

Taking a deep breath, I took a step into the shaded road that I've not been on for over seven years, and started to walk slowly toward the gates of the spirit world….

-----------------

Slowly, oh so slowly, I moved forward so that my whole body was in the shadows of the worn dirt road. A shiver made its way down my back. Suddenly, it occurred to me just how chill the air in the forest really is. Thinking that I should have brought my jacket alone with me , I mumbled under my breath. A strong breeze blew from behind me. Sharply turning around, I looked to the ground and saw the shrines of the spirit I saw so many years ago. Now, they aren't as scary as I thought they would be. It was almost as if the spirits living in the little houses are urging me to go and search for Haku. For some strange reason, this feeling of the spirits was oddly comforting. Maybe it was because now I know I'm not alone.

Whatever the reason was, I didn't wonder for long. With renewed confidence and a smile on my face, I once again turned toward the road in front. Only this time, I didn't hesitate to carry on.

It seemed to have taken forever for me to reach the eerie statue placed beside the road. Green mold caked on the surface, it hasn't seemed to change after all this time. The path wasn't any better than when Dad drove through here either. There were tree roots and bumps on the road that I often trip over, but manage to catch my self to not have my face in the ground. The low hanging tree branches seems to hang even lower.

I looked up, searching for the sun. Even though the tree branches were thick, shimmers of light still passed through the holes and cracks. I soon found what I was looking for. It was around 9 in the morning, already more than half an hour after I've left home. I sighed, legs tired from all the walking and filled with small scratches from leaves and other plants. Driving really is i a lot /i faster than walking.

After about another half and hour of walking, I caught sight of the red gates and another weird, creepy statue place in front of it. I almost laughed in relief. I thought I was lost for sure, but now I can hopefully get into the spirit world. Holding my school bag and lunch tighter in my right hand, I ran toward them. I wanted to get there as soon as I can.

I paused a moment when I reached the large dome shaped entrance. It really was quick dark in this hallway, and the wind sounded like the moaning of the old theme park. And after going to the spirit world and seeing all the things I saw, I quite believed it to be just that. Slowly taking in one last breath of the fresh air outside, I started to head inside the slightly damp hall.

Even though the change wasn't all that noticeable, I could almost feel myself slipping away from the real world and moving into the one full of spirits and whatnot. I want to say that I wasn't scared, but I can't, because I was. Even though this was what I wanted, I can't help but feel that' something's not right. Maybe it was because I haven't been here for so long.

My footsteps echoed off the walls as I reached the old train station. Even though it hasn't changed much, I couldn't help but look around in wonder. Suddenly, the ground gave a sudden jerk. I yelped. Then, everything was calm. For a brief moment, I wondered if it was just my imagination. But that moment was cut short as a booming voice cut through the tense air.

**"Human, what do you think you're doing here?"** Gasping loudly, I turned around. My eyes were searching from the source of the voice, but found nothing out of place. The voice spoke again. **"Leave, now!"** The voice made me shake all over. I remembered Haku, how he was wounded and suffering when he was begging for my help.

Anger unexpected rushed through my veins. How can I turn back now, when I've waited so long to come here? "I...I can't! I won't! I have to see Haku!" My own voice was unfamiliar to me as I shouted at the spirit. Even though I was trembling all over, my voice seemed to hold itself still.

There was a silence. My trembling lessened as turned around and headed toward the exit, toward my Haku. Then the exit disappeared. I panicked. Is this some kind of game? Why am I not allowed to go?

**"Go back..." **The voice didn't seem as loud now.

"W...wait! Don't leave! Let me through!" I held down the tears that threatened to spill. "I'm staying here! I'll wait until you let me through!" Once again, I received no response. "Please! Please...let me through..."

Somehow, I knew the spirit left. All I can do now is wait. I touched the wall where I thought the exit would have been and sat down, leaning against it. The unwanted tears spilled down my cheeks as I thought that maybe I'll never be allowed through, maybe I'll never be able to see Haku again. _ Haku...wherever you are. Please wait, just a little bit more. I'm coming... _

I don't know how or when, but the images of Haku carved into my mind soothed me into a light slumber. I was awakened when the wall behind my back disappeared. Crying out is surprise, I used my hand to steady myself.

**"Go, child,"** the voice almost whispered. I just stared, at what exactly, I do not know. **"Hurry now,"** the voice urged.

I nodded, so thankful of the spirit. I wanted to scream "Thank you!", but my voice let out on me. Instead, I said it in a whisper. But as a light breeze blew toward me, I knew that the spirit heard it. Quickly grabbing my bag, I raced through the field. It was almost dark. The small stream was getting wider and wider by the second. Soon, the water was up to my ankle, but I kept running. _Just a little bit more..._

I ran up the stairs three at a time and stopped at the top, panting. After resting for a few minutes, I looked back, only to see the ocean of water burying the field. It suddenly became extra cold. I blinked. Looking down, I saw right through myself. It surprised me for a second.

_Oh yeah_, I remembered. Taking my lunch box out of my bag, I took out a strawberry and popped it in my mouth. As soon as its taste filled my mouth, I was reminded that I haven't eaten anything since breakfast that morning. But I was too afraid to eat too much before my body gets used to the spirit world and turn into a pig like my parents did last time (I shudder at the memory), I put my lunchbox back into my bag and watched as I turned visible again. I was actually quit amused this time, being not panicking to death. After a few minutes, I stood up. I wondered how I would get into the bathhouse to find Lin and the others. How I wished Haku was here now. I looked at the darkened sky, imagining the beautiful dragon soaring through. Just the thought gave me comfort and the confident I need.

Turning my gaze back to the river, I saw the boat. The guests were coming in.

* * *

TBC...

I hope this is good enough. Please review! I need reviews to see how everyone thinks so I can write the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Oh yeah, for all you nice reviewers. A Haku and Chihiro plushies with cookies and ice-cream for you all! Hope you stay tuned for the next chapter (which I will try to finish sooner than with this chp…)!!!!!!


End file.
